Life Begins: The Story of Maritus and Uxor
It was the Age of Genesis. The Seven passed to legend. A once flourishing kingdom fell to a harsh darkness. From a Throne of Chains a Forsaken power had risen. Winged monsters brought fire from the south. Newfound Kingdoms blossomed into united fronts against evil. Life ends as life begins. _ _ _ _ _ _ The hot sun beat down as the rhythmic clang of chains inched the captured men closer to their undesirable fate. The captives remained silent, heads down as they marched, trying their best to avoid the gaze of the merciless slavers. "Keep moving scum!" An ugly man in the back yelled as his whip cracked with a thunderous roar. "You 'erd him! Move! Move!" another shouted from the back of a monstrous, lizard-like beast. The hours passed slowly as the mountainous horizon of the Northern lands grew smaller behind them and even as darkness fell the air remained warm and humid. "Deliver me again to the arms of my Beloved." Maritus prayed as he watched the sun slowly fall from the sky.... "Bring my dearest Love back to my embrace." The young woman spoke to the sky, as she had done every day since His departure for war. The heavy westward winds cast rough waves against the coast with a force that threatened to flood her small island home. She caught a chill from the air as the night sky took over the day in a swirl of red, orange and purple. Another day passed with no word or sign. The area, usually full of fishing vessels, now lay almost bare save one of two ships not called off to war. "War. A terrible necessity." . The yelling of the crowd grew louder as Maritus's opponent entered the small ring, easily double his size and strength. Weapons lay scattered about the ring, stained with blood and hatred. It would be a fight to the death. "Fight!"..."Kill 'em!"...."Rip'm ta pieces!" The crowd hooted and hollered with blood lust dashed in every word. The fight was on but both men remained still, eyes locked. Neither wished to die nor to kill, for that matter, but no-contest would surely land them both in a worse situation. Quick as possible they jumped for a weapon; the large man grabbed up a club as Maritus snagged a short sword. The two charged, swinging as best they could for a farmer and a fisherman. They exchanged near-misses and grazing blows; the smell of sweat and blood heavy in the air. Maritus struck low catching the big man's right thigh, cutting him deep but not crippling him. The large club swung around and connected with Maritus's head, sending him to the ground dazed. The crowd's yells slurred into an inaudible mess of tongues while his vision faded black. Uxor's face, slightly silhouetted by the sun behind her, moved into focus and slowly lowered down to kiss his forehead. The wind blew a soft breeze as they lay together near the coast. . The water moved with a moderate chop as storms raged far over seas. The sun rose with a light rain falling early from the red sky. Husband and wife lay happily snuggled, holding each other tight with memories of the passionate night prior. Although both young in age together they were wise beyond their years and some would say they were perfect for one another. A point they would no doubt argue against to complimentors, sighting silly arguments and little tiffs they had accumulated over the years. The honest truth was that no two people could be more right for each other. A peaceful future lay ahead. The morning is calm by the time the sun shines bright; the lovebirds still tucked away in slumber. A mail carrier delivers his post and a peaceful future is no more. Long before Maritus and Uxor arise from there sleep a letter arrives from King Ritua of the Wither Rock Islands. It was a long, drawn out message filled with fancy speech and meaningless congratulations. The sum of the letter was this: Barbarian hoards and strange creatures threaten our southern borders.War is a terrible necessity at this time. A journey must be made to distant lands to combat uncertain peril. Congratulations you have been called into service under the KIng's Banner. The largest fleet this world has ever seen will sail to the south and back, returning as conquering heroes. And so on. This was a far cry from what reality had in store. The mighty fleet took off from the Wither Rocks one hundred ships strong. A formidable number indeed if tested by man. Against the strength of nature they were powerless. A ferocious storm ended the maneuver south and sent every last ship to the sea floor; his Highness lost as well to the dark deep. The incident would become known as The Folly of Ritua Rocks and would nearly claim Maritus's life; sparing it only to lead him into the arms of slavery. But that was still many days away. For now Maritus and Uxor lay asleep, unaware of danger that lay ahead. The seeds of life beginning to stir. . The ocean is still. The night is dark and quiet. The only sounds to be heard are the raised voices of a loving couple. "If you wish to leave me, then you are free to go!!" Uxor screamed as she threw bowls, utensils and the remainder of dinner with great fury. "You know i dont...." a spoon connects with Maritus's chest, "...want to leave, but I..." a bowl and a leg of chicken whiz by, "...I have to! It's my duty!" The barrage ceases. "What about your duty to your family?!~" her voice echoed in the emptiness of night, "Where will I be when~~when you di~~" The last words falling breathless as tears began streaming down her face. The two met in the middle of the room, Uxor falling into her husbands arms. An act that only produced more tears. "I have been called to serve my lord and land," He began, "there is nothing more that i desire in this world than to remain here, at your side." They held each other tight, in silence for a few moments. "I know you want to stay with me...my fear is that when you leave....you will not return." Uxor said as she looked into His eyes, finally finding the breath to speak. "There are evil things to the south, i have seen it in my dreams." The worry upon her face was evident. "Ha-ha, my dear," Maritus began, trying to lessen the worry, "It will take more than evil dreams to keep me from the woman I love." A 'romantic' line he felt would cool the heat of the conversation. It didn't. "I fear they are more than dreams Maritus!" Uxor pulled herself from his arms, "I have seen burning villages in my mind, so vivid that i could smell the burning flesh." The tears began again. "Why must you jest at such serious times?" The argument continued as objects began flying again. It would last all night until the energy to fight was exhausted. The two finally fell into a deep, restful sleep together; their problems resolved for the time being. Burning villages remained absent from dreams that night; replaced instead by a woman and a man, walking hand in hand peacefully down a long white beach. . In a small town known as Paraiso, of the Wither Rock islands, a market place opened for the day. The morning started quick as the townsfolk shopped and held conversations while small carts, lining the square, peddled them cheap goods and resources. Uxor walked through the square with her friend Kinsa, giggling as they searched for some berries and herbs to cure a minor stomach sickness. Although He still weighed heavy on her mind, the worry about Maritus had subsided in the beautiful morning, with the help of some pleasant company. Many leagues to the south Maritus found himself standing at auction; chains on his wrists and a collar around his neck. The large man next to him spoke quietly, "I feel pity for you little man." Little man, anyone would be little compared to the man known as Grin. "These lands are not fit for you." A small woman at the far end was sold for a high price, most likely for prostitution. "That is a point we can agree on my friend," Maritus said, memories of home flooding his mind, "that is why I plan to leave as soon as possible." The two men to his right were sold together to work in a salt mine. "Har-har-har!" Grin let out a hardy laugh, unable to control himself "The day you escape is the day I bed a queen! Har-Har!" A Slaver's whip cracked high, "Shuchor' trap!" he yelled, reeling the whip back again. Grin fell silent. "Nothing will keep me from returning home," the words fell on deaf ears as Maritus and Grin changed ownership; sold in exchange for just one goat a piece. The two men were now lead through the city to a small villa and though it was within a poorer district, it was still quite respectable. Their new master walked a few paces ahead, two of his (almost identical) personal guards close at his sides. "Get them cleaned and prepped; I want the small one ready to fight in two days and the large one ready by tomorrow." He said as he turned out of sight into his home. "It shall be done m'lord." the guards spoke in unison, taking the prisoners around to the back. The back of the villa was completely caged off from the rest of the building and with a loud wrench, the broad iron doors were pulled open to make way for the newest recruits. "Enjoy ya' new 'owm lads! Ha-ha-ha" the one guard laughed, "Et least while ya can!" the other added. They laughed at their own malice as they locked the doors and walked away. For the next few weeks Maritus and Grin trained and fought in "Pits" as they were known; killing matches put on for the amusement of slavers and gamblers. The fights were often sloppy and brutal, mostly due to the combat inexperience of the slaves. A certain number of victories would grant a slave their freedom... ....no man ever gained their freedom. . Still dreaming Maritus can almost feel himself together with her. They lay, peacefully on the beach for a moment but before he can speak the world falls away around him. The water melts in to blackness sucking the sand down into its depths. Maritus begins a free fall; alone in the black he screams in pain and confusion. Finally he collides with the ground; a rough mix of blood soaked sand and pebbles. The tongues formed back into words as warm blood ran down the side of Martus's face. "Gettup ya shit pile!" A gambler yelled from the audience. "Kill that little shit!!" Another man spat, his promised coin could already be felt filling his hand. The large man now looked down on his opponent, the club raised high in the air, fixed to crashed down with killing force. He hesitates.... Maritus grabbed up the dagger laying within reached and plunged it upward. The club fell from Grin's hand as the blade pierced his stomach. Blood rained down as he stood up, pushing the blade higher and higher until his hands were stretched above his head. The crowd erupted louder than before, throwing coin and drink into the ring as the lifeless body of Maritus's only friend fell down to the floor with a thud. The crowd still roared as Maritus exited the ring. With tears in his eyes he looked back to see Grin's body dragged away by hook-ended chains. The other combatants were already setting up to continue the bloodbath. Once more an unnecessary loss of life, fueled by greed and funded by corruption. "Good work Boy!" Master Pononga yelled at Maritus, greeting him with a pat on the back that sent a few drops of blood flying. "You fight well for a man that was already dead!" The slaver had never cared much for him. Truth be told he had wanted the young lover dead on day one; Maritus was meant to die in his first match, which would have yielded great profit for his master. However, he prevailed and has continued to since, leading Pononga to support the underdog in an attempt to reclaim his significantly diminished profits. "Get him home and be sure to send a fresh skag back; I want him bathed and taken care of." Pononga spoke as he quickly left the area. Now back in his cage, Maritus sat and wept. Only a few hours earlier Grin and he sat passing stories of home through the bars. Grin hailed from a village in the Northwestern territory of Arn. Back home he was a farmer, like his father before him. Behind he left a wife and three daughters plus two dogs and a host of farm animals. His reason for war, similar to Maritus, was to fulfill his duty to King and Country, then return home a hero. Grin would not return at all. The iron doors of the caged creaked open, startling Maritus from his stupor. A young girl entered escorted in by one of the guards. "A gift from the Master. Enjoy it...while ya can." He spoke angrily, no doubt upset over the gift he fancied being offered instead to a slave. He slammed the door shut with excessive force and marched off. The young girl stood holding a rag and a small bucket, barely clothed she struggled to cover her body. Hardly in her teens she had dark hair and tan skin, looking as if a stiff breeze would blow her over. "Please allow me...' Maritus began, grabbing his blanket. The girl jumped back afraid, a few tears falling to the ground with her supplies. Another innocent soul lost to the confines of servitude. "I do not wish to hurt you." He said moving closer. She pushed back into the corner of the cage, shivering with fear in her eyes. "No one should have to live this way..." Images of dead men flashed through his mind. The blanket dropped at her feet as Maritus walked back to the stone slab passing for a bed. He placed his elbows on his knees and gazed down into the floor. "No one should have to live this way." The words repeated with more force. In that moment rage grew inside causing his blood to boil. How could this world be so cruel? Why must good people suffer? Question after question ran laps around his mind. Slowly the girl picked up the blanket, wrapping it around her petite frame. "May I sit with you?" Her voice was soft and sweet like a mouse. Maritus nodded without looking up from his lap. Taking the spot next to him she spoke again, softer than before, "Forgive me, I..." "There is no need," He interupted, "It is I who must apologizes." She looked at him puzzled, "I do not understand..." Interrupting her again, "I am sorry you are here, trapped in this never ending torture." His previous life now seemed a far off memory, one lost to a sea of blood. But this innocent girl still had a chance; a chance to leave this world of cruelty behind. "What is your name?" Maritus asked after his rage had passed. "In my land, I am known as Iti Tumanako." The moon light glistened in her deep green eyes as she spoke. "Iti..." He said, finally looking at her. "We are leaving." . "How could this happen!?!?" Pononga screamed at his one remaining guard, having just been informed of the prisoner escape. "I will not tolerate incompetence!!" Spit flew from from his red face. "I... He... Please Sir I..." The guard sputtered. His face bruised and still bleeding. "Will you repay me for the lost!?" Pononga mocked; knowing the guard to be far too poor. Taking a moment to calm himself a little he continued, "How many escaped?" . Just a few hours prior the first guard made his way back to Maritus's cell. Still upset about the skag offering, he planned to make a small detour with her on the trip back. Arriving at the cell he found her face-down in the far corner, Maritus standing quiet over the body. "She is sick." He said emotionless. "No!" The guard screamed opening the door and rushing to her limp body, "What have you done Boy?!" The last words he would ever speak. His attention focused on Iti's health, leaving Maritus plenty of time to rap the blanket around his neck. He pulled with deadly force as the other captives cheered. Falling backwards, gasping for breath, the doomed guard fought fruitlessly and quickly expired. "Let's go." The two captives set out on what should have been a clean get away, but the rowdiness of the other prisoners raised the alarm. Through the city they ran, Maritus pulling Iti by the arm. He had studied the path on his way in. Left, down the street. Right, behind a row of houses. Down the hill, passed the town square. Back and forth they weaved, being careful to stay out of sight. The woods were near, just past some houses and over a hill at the towns far east side. Freedom was close. Maritus pushed Iti ahead, "Go, up the hill! Quickly!" He watched he clime for a moment, turned to check for trouble then proceeded to clime. He was only a few yards from the safe cover of the trees when an arrow flew from the dark and connected. Maritus fell to his hands and knees. A rib broken and an arrowhead just visible protruding from the right side of his torso. "Run!" He yelled to Iti who began to speak but was cut short. "Go!" He forced half out of breath, sending her scampering away into the brush at the top. Another arrow flew at Maritus but missed short. Half running, half falling he made his way down the hill to the cover of a few trees at its base. The distant voices of two Pononga Guards grew closer. "Not doin' sa good now, are ya Boy?" One of them jested, "Ee's gonna be doin' a lot worse soon!" The other responded. Back and forth they went, closer and closer, sending an arrow with each insult. He had to move, had to do something. Looking around, he scoped the ground for anything that could be used as weapon and finding only a big rock. Good enough. "Don' cry now Boy, we 'aven't even started." The guards mocked his pain as they approached the small group of trees, their swords now drawn. One went left the other right. The split up was all Maritus needed. He jumped from cover sending a flurry of rock smashes to the face of the leftmost guard; blood flowing from his nose he fell to the ground, unconscious. Turning around, just in time to avoid being stabbed, Maritus was met with the second guard. The two faced each other as the man forced the wounded lover back into the yard. Blood flowing steadily from wound at his side; Maritus could find no strength to fight back. He fell to his knees."That's right Boy, et's over now." The guard taunted, kicking Maritus to the ground. The hit caused Maritus to scream in pain as the arrow broke and shifted. The shadowed figure moved to his right and positioned his sword ready to plunge downward. The Guard fell before his blow could land, an arrow silently struck from the dark and lodged in his neck. He collapsed with coughs of blood spurting from his mouth. A fitting end for such a man. Iti dropped the bow and ran to Maritus; throwing his arm over her shoulder and hoising him to his feet. "We must go now." She squeaked half dragging him up the hill and into the woods. They ran and ran as the sun slowly crept from the horizon. The brush and low hanging branches scratched their face and arms with each step. Through the muck and mud they flew as far from danger as they could go. Far away from the city they finally came to rest, collapsing together next to a tree on the banks of a small creek. "I think we made it." Iti stated checking back to see if they were followed. The area was silent save the early morning stirrings of the woods. "What do we do now Maritus?.....Maritus?" The man lay motionless against the tree next to her. . Uxor walked comfortably down the beach; the soft white sand soothed her achy feet. Rubbing her growing belly she smiles looking far out over the ocean. Life begins as life ends. Category:Character lore